


The Picnic

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly button kink, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bee stings Will and Dr. Lecter looks after him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCrow/gifts).



> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*BELLY BUTTON*~✧』 

Will knew it was a bad idea from the beginning. But Jack had taken his shirt off, and so had Hannibal, so in the end he felt compelled to do the same.

 

'Thanks so much for this great picnic' Jack said sipping the pink lemonade thirstily 'You have a beautiful garden'.

 

Indeed, Dr. Lecter’s garden was a lush work of art, very much like the rest of his house. The day was very warm, and they had accepted the invitation for the picnic gratefully, driving to Dr. Lecter’s home in Jack’s car after stopping to buy some white wine on the way. The food was delicious as always, and after two refreshing cucumber sandwiches and some awkward conversation, Will moved discreetly to one of the comfortable long chairs under the magnolia tree. He could hear Jack’s voice discussing the picnic salad with Dr. Lecter, something about just the right proportion of lemon juice and mustard, but the week had been exhausting and Will was soon dozing off. The combination of far too many insomniac nights and two glasses of white wine trumped his need to be polite, and in less than a minute he was fast asleep.

 

A sharp pain woke him up all of a sudden, something hot and burning that lanced through his belly button.

 

'Owww' he groaned 'What- what— Ah!'

 

He looked at his belly and realized there was a big hairy bee buzzing on his skin, stuck to the tender hollow of his belly button. It had stung him pretty badly, and the area was already red and swollen.

 

'Will!' Hannibal appeared in the garden right at that moment. He had seen Jack off after he received an urgent call from the FBI, but now he walked quickly to the magnolia tree 'Are you alright, what happened?'

 

'Take it off!' Will winced in pain, watching in fear and shock as the dying bee buzzed one last time before it went limp and shrank.

 

'Don't move' Hannibal instructed kneeling down 'Keep calm. It wasn't a wasp, with a bee sting the poison sac is usually left behind and the muscles around it will still be pumping the poison into you. I need to scrape the sting and sac off as quickly as possible, so—'

 

Will gasped in surprise as Hannibal put his mouth to his belly button and sucked.

 

'Wait! What are you doing!'

 

But Hannibal continued his gentle sucking, mouthing and licking Will’s navel to try to get the stinger out.

 

'Speed of removal is of a higher priority than technique' he explained 'I don't have time to look for my medical tweezers inside, stay still'.

 

Will tried to obey, but he couldn’t get past the fact that Dr. Lecter was kneeling between his thighs and wrapping his lips about the swollen area around his belly button.

 

'I can't…' Hannibal breathed frowning at the reddened fold of tissue 'Spread your navel open for me, Will. I can't see where the stinger is'.

 

Will blushed and did as we was told, feeling a little embarrassed because of the strange tingle he had felt as Dr. Lecter tried to suck the stinger out. He had never paid much attention to his belly button, but all of a sudden it felt very warm and sensitive, and despite the pain, unaccountably stimulated.

 

'Good' Hannibal said as Will held his beautifully T-shaped navel open 'This would be easier if you had an “outie”'.

 

Will panted as Dr. Lecter started to suck his belly button again, mouthing the swollen skin with endless care and tickling him in teasing circles.

 

'Wh-what' Will swallowed hard 'What is an “outie”?'

 

'The navel scar can appear as a depression, often referred to as an “innie”, as in your case, or as a protrusion- an “outie”' he explained as he continued to wet the tender pinch of flesh in his mouth.

 

It sure must have been the heat, or the wine, or the poison from the bee, but as Dr. Lecter hummed around his belly button, Will started to feel an urgent tingle in his cock.

 

'Stop' he begged, unaware that Hannibal had already spat the poison sac and was deliberately licking his navel, sensually tracing the folds of his “innie” 'I- It- hurts—' he tried 'Pl-please stop'.

 

'Just a little more' Hannibal soothed, and Will squirmed in shame in the garden chair. His cock was filling quickly, eagerly twitching as the doctor continued his lapping and kissing. For a panicky moment Will felt the urge to grasp his head and push him away, but he managed to control it in the last moment.

 

'Dr. Lecter, please' he begged, all hot and bothered and very hard already 'I don't- don't like this'.

 

'Oh' Hannibal said raising an eyebrow 'Are you sure?'

 

Will knew then that he  _knew_ , and how could he not? He was kneeling between his thighs, and his naked chest brushed his tented pants as he continued sucking and humming around his belly button.

 

'The navel is one of the many erogenous zones that has heightened sensitivity' Dr. Lecter murmured 'This is because the navel and the genitals have a common tissue origin, and in some people this connection still exists. Were you not aware of this?'

 

Will was about to say something - _No_ , probably- when Hannibal sucked so hard he actually engulfed his belly button and almost sucked it into his mouth, keeping the suction for a few seconds and making Will tense in pleasure. It was deeply arousing and humiliating, the combination of both feelings so overwhelming that Will couldn’t help it, and as he felt his cock throbbing he came untouched in his pants, like an inexperienced teenager who couldn’t hold it more than a minute. And to top it all a shaky moan escaped his lips, so low and wanton that he wished he could die from the shame right there and then.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled as Will panted and tried to catch his breath. He was beautiful like this, so flushed and sweaty and undone by pleasure, that Hannibal committed the image to his memory. He had not suspected Will’s navel would be so sensitive, and had surely not anticipated such an explosion of repressed sexual desire. But now that he knew, Hannibal would make sure to find ways to exploit it further, and soon.

 

'Rest for a minute, Will' he softly said 'Now that the stinger and poison sac are gone, I need to make sure there will be no infection. I'll be right back'.

 

Will heard him leave and scrubbed a trembling hand down his face, still trying to come to terms with what had happened. Surprisingly enough, his belly button didn’t hurt half as much as before, but he was mortified at the wet patch on his pants, the tell tale sign of his complete humiliation. He thought about sneaking to the toilet to try to wash the stain or even sprinkle water over his pants in an attempt to hide it, but Dr. Lecter returned then with his black medical bag.

 

'Good' he said pulling one of the garden chairs close to Will and sitting down 'I'm going to apply a mild antiseptic to your navel now'.

 

Will watched in apprehension as Dr. Lecter soaked a qtip in a clear lotion and rubbed it all over his belly button, using a second qtip to put a bit of a corticosteroid cream on the bee sting. Will felt a similar tingle as before, his navel was now so over-sensitized that even the soft cotton of the qtip made his spent cock twitch in his messy pants. He blushed again, and tried to look away as Dr. Lecter rummaged for something in his bag.

 

'A shot of antibiotics and we'll be done' he said filling a syringe 'Please, lie on your side and pull you pants down'.

 

'B-but' Will stammered, watching the rather big plastic syringe with the long, steely needle in apprehension 'I don't think- really, it's n-not necessary'.

 

'Oh, but it is' Dr. Lecter said in his reassuring doctor's voice 'It would be more effective if the injection went right into your navel, but as it is very swollen and sensitive, I'll stay clear from the area'.

 

Will felt lightheaded at the thought of having his poor, tender belly button pierced by the cruel needle, the pain would be so unbearable that he would surely faint. So, he did as Dr. Lecter asked and turned to lie on his side, pulling his pants down a little so that his crotch was still protected from his shameful secret.

 

'I'm sorry, Will' Dr. Lecter said pulling his pants and underwear all the way down 'But I need to apply this intramuscular shot into the lower quadrant of the gluteus maximus or it will hurt too much'.

 

Will tried to protest, but it was too late. His pants were pooling around his knees now, and his vulnerable butt completely exposed. He blushed once more in embarrassment, and shielded his sticky penis with his hands to grant himself some modesty.

 

Hannibal couldn’t help a smile at the shy gesture, and watched Will’s pert ass appreciatively, nodding at the smooth curve of his firm cheeks and raising an amused eyebrow at the little mole on his left cheek. He used an alcohol wipe to clean the quadrant he had selected as the injection site, and Will held his breath steeling himself for the pain that he knew was coming.

 

Hannibal then spread the skin with his fingers and held the syringe by the barrel, injecting the needle straight down in a dart-like motion all the way.

 

'Ah!' Will cried in pain, and squeezed his eyes shut as the antibiotics flowed inside him.

 

'Shh' Hannibal cooed pulling back on the plunger a little. When the shot was over he pulled the needle out and used a bit of gauze to dab up a few drops of blood.

 

'There, all done and good' he smiled, and Will hastened to pull his messy underwear up, covering his limp and still wet cock the best he could and feeling a renewed blush tingeing his cheeks.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he muttered avoiding his gaze 'I need to go to- hum. Excuse me, please'.

 

'Of course' Hannibal said 'Maybe when you return we can continue the picnic'.

 

Will said nothing, and stumbled all the way to the house, feeling Dr. Lecter’s eyes following him and burning in shame and mortification.

 

Hannibal smiled and moved to the garden table. He poured himself a glass of wine and grinned at the hive on the magnolia tree. Who knew the little, hard working bees would one day be so helpful.

 


End file.
